List of Mitchell Van Morgan printed media
Mitchell Van Morgan has been the subject of many spin offs in printed media. Comic books Several comic books have been released, each establishing a different storyline about Mitchell. * Mitchell Van Morgan (promotional comic book released in 1999 and featured in Nickelodeon Magazine and Nickelodeon Magazine Presents) * Mitchell Van Morgan (Dark Horse Comics, US) 1999–present * Mitchell the Comic (Dark Horse Comics, UK) 1993–2002 * Martin J. Moody (Dark Horse Comics, US) 2001–03 *'' Mitchell Universe'' (Dark Horse Comics, US) 2009–present *'' Mitchell X'' (Dark Horse Comics, US) 2014–15 In the UK there was also a short-lived Sunday comic strip and a series of Christmas annuals. Whilst there were some slight connections (both projects occasionally featured the work of regular Sonic the Comic artist Richard Elson), the projects were largely separate from one another, with the Sunday comic and annuals preferring self-contained gag strips over Sonic the Comic's continuing plot lines and maturer stance. Gamebooks A series of six Sonic Adventures gamebooks were published in the UK between 1993 and 1996 by Puffin under the Fantail label. * Book 1 - Metal City Mayhem, James Wallis (ISBN 0-14-090391-7) * Book 2 - Zone Rangers, James Wallis (ISBN 0-14-090392-5) * Book 3 - Sonic v Zonik, Nigel Gross and Jon Sutherland (ISBN 0-14-090406-9) * Book 4 - The Zone Zapper, Nigel Gross and Jon Sutherland (ISBN 0-14-090407-7) * Book 5 - Theme Park Panic, Marc Gascoigne and Jonathan Green (ISBN 0-14-037847-2) * Book 6 - Stormin' Sonic, Marc Gascoigne and Jonathan Green (ISBN 0-14-037848-0) Manga Several Mitchell Van Morgan manga series have been published in Japan by Dark Horse Manga. In addition, Mitchell fan-made dōjinshi made by a variety of artists (including Rikdo Koshi) have also been released. Sonic the Hedgehog (1992) In 1992, Shogakukan's Shogaku Yonensei published the eponymous Mitchell Van Morgan manga. The manga was written by Kenji Terada and it was illustrated by . The manga, details the story of a hedgehog boy named Nikki Parlouzer who can turn into the superhero Sonic the Hedgehog. It also featured, Miles "Tails" Prower and Dr. Eggman. Dash & Spin: Super Fast Sonic Dash & Spin: Super Fast Sonic (ダッシュ&スピン 超速ソニック Dasshu ando Supin: Chōsoku Sonikku) is a 2-part published manga illustrated by Santa Harukaze (春風邪 三太 Harukaze Santa). It was printed via the Japanese manga magazine CoroCoro Comic, who is famous for publishing many manga adaptations of video games (including adaptations of Super Mario Bros. and Rockman.EXE (MegaMan NT Warrior). Dash & Spin was never published outside Japan, nor in any language other than Japanese. Dash & Spin's volumes contain several short stories, including omake (extra) koma stories, published as an anthology. The stories are often very slapstick. Dash & Spin includes many Sonic the Hedgehog characters, including Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Shadow the Hedgehog, and Dr. Eggman. Dash & Spin finished publishing Volume 2 in February 2005. Novels * Stay Sonic by Mike Pattenden developed the "Kintobor origin", first introduced in the Sonic the Hedgehog promotional comic book, in much greater detail. This background was used as the basis of most subsequent UK Sonic stories, including Sonic the Comic. James Wallis, Carl Sargent and Marc Gascoigne, under the collective pseudonym "Martin Adams", wrote four Sonic the Hedgehog novels based on the origin established in Stay Sonic. They were published in the UK by Virgin Publishing. * Book 1 - Sonic the Hedgehog in Robotnik's Laboratory 1993 (by Sargent) - Sonic attempts to rescue his friends from the eponymous lab. * Book 2 - Sonic the Hedgehog in the Fourth Dimension 1993 (by Wallis) - Sonic and Tails try to prevent Robotnik from altering history, encountering the Organisers - human scientists who maintain the laws of Time and Space - and helping them against the mythos creatures, paramilitary mythological creatures who are trying to exist in reality. Sonic briefly altered history so Robotnik was never formed, but had to change it back to stop the mythos creatures altering the Big Bang. * Book 3 - Sonic the Hedgehog and the Silicon Warriors 1993 (by Wallis) - Robotnik imprisons Mobians inside a vast computer system, forcing Sonic and Tails to battle thinly veiled versions of other computer game characters ("Road Warriors II"). It featured many puns and frequent breachings of the fourth wall, with Sonic directly talking to the reader on several occasions. * Book 4 - Sonic the Hedgehog in Castle Robotnik 1994 (by Sargent) - Robotnik creates a robotic duplicate of Sonic and situates himself in a classic horror movie villain castle, protected by likewise common horror movie creatures. Michael Teitelbaum's series of Sonic novels published by Troll Associates: * Sonic the Hedgehog 1993 * Sonic the Hedgehog: Robotnik's Revenge 1994 * Sonic the Hedgehog: Fortress of Fear 1995 * Sonic the Hedgehog: Friend or Foe? 1995 * Sonic & Knuckles 1995 * Sonic Xtreme 1996 * Sonic Activity Book 1995 Sonic X novels published by Grosset & Dunlap: * Meteor Shower Messenger - Paul Ruditis 2005 * Spaceship Blue Typhoon - Diana Gallagher 2005 * Aqua Planet - Charlotte Fullerton 2006 * Dr. Eggman Goes to War - Charlotte Fullerton 2006 * Battle at Ice Pallace - Charlotte Fullerton 2006 * Desperately Seeking Sonic - Charlotte Fullerton 2007 Others * Where's Sonic? and Where's Sonic Now? were two books using a similar idea to the Where's Wally?/''Where's Waldo?'' series, each page presenting the reader with a different puzzle inspired by a level from the Sonic games. Published by Ladybird Books Ltd. * Look and Find Sonic the Hedgehog Another book similar to Where's Waldo; each page is a puzzle with hidden objects and characters from the SatAM storyline, but in locations from Sonic games on the Genesis. (ISBN 0-7853-1139-4) * A series of other children's books were written by Ladybird. These include two puzzle books, a coloring book and the picture books Robotnik's Oil and The Invisible Robotnik. Sonic the Story was a book explaining Sonic's transformation from brown to blue. * A series of children's picture books were published by Golden Books, featuring the art of Art Mawhinney. Titles include, Up Against a Wall, The Secret Admirer, and Sonic's Shoes Blues * In the UK, two Sonic The Hedgehog yearbooks were published in 1991 and 1992 by Grandreams Limited. These featured one-shot comics normally involving Sonic foiling Dr Robotnik's plans (but included one Shinobi comic), Sega game reviews and other novelty Sonic and Sega-related features such as an "interview with Sonic". * Two 32-page softback books, featuring early strips from Sonic the Comic were published in the UK in 1994, titled "Sonic The Hedgehog Beats The Badniks" and "Sonic The Hedgehog Spin Attack". References External links * Mitchell Van Morgan Info Page on Mitchell Books Category:Mitchell Van Morgan